Disk-based storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are commonly used to provide non-volatile data storage in a wide variety of different types of data processing systems. In a typical HDD, data is read from and written to tracks of a magnetic storage disk using read channel circuitry that is coupled to a read/write head of the HDD via a preamplifier. The read channel circuitry processes data read from the disk using the read/write head and the preamplifier. The read channel circuitry also provides write data to a write driver of the preamplifier for recording on the storage disk using the read/write head.